New To The Zoo
by PomRocks16
Summary: Loren my OC is new at the zoo! And she doesn't know what she's in for! With Skipper saying she's an agent, with Rico crushing on her, and just plain being freaked out by anything that moves, will she make it through? Or will she simply go insane under all this chaos! Rated K for just a bit of cursing. Contains Humor, Family, Friendship, and a bit of drama! Enjoy!
1. The Arrival

It was a regular day in the Central Park zoo. The sun was shining just above the horizon, the flowers were blooming, and the pools in each of the habitats were glimmering with pure crystal blue. It was a Monday morning, this day was mostly referred to by the locals as Funday, and much to the delight of the animals, this was their day off.

One of the only times of the week when they could all sit back and relax, no bustling school crowds to amuse, no tourists to entertain, they had the day completely to themselves.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the lone zoo keeper.

It was still Alice's job on Funday to feed the animals. But today, she had a rather different surprise for the flock of flightless birds.

Alice walked along the paths of the zoo, carrying a rather small but suspicious crate around. All the animals fell silent as she passed by. She stopped at the penguin's lair as she placed a wooden board across the water proportion of their island to get to them. She walked across the plank and placed the crate right next to them. She then cautiously stepped out and walked off, presuming on her day, not even bothering to open the crate to see what they received.

Each of the penguins were held back by Skipper wings. The leader's eyes narrowed as they locked onto the crate, he just stood there, staring at the shaking crate just waiting to be popped open by them.

"_This could be a spy...an enemy, an intruder…or it could even be a-" _Skipper's thought's were immediately cut off as they box yelped and spoke, in a scared and panicked voice.

"Um…P-Please! Somebody! Get me out of here! Please! I-I don't know where I am…or who you are…but…please...please?! PLEASE!" the voice grew frustrated and muffled.

It was clear that the crates inhabitant did not like to be stuffed inside a small box, with barely any oxygen, or even space to turn their head around in – then again, who would?

"Rico! Break the lock for the cry baby!" commanded Skipper, so that both his team and the penguin inside the crate could hear.

Rico immediately hacked up a chain saw and broke through the metal chains on the box.

"All done!" Rico exclaimed proudly as he watched the crates door fly open, hitting the water and created various splashing noises as the dark teal feathered penguin stumbled out of the crate, panting heavily from lack of oxygen.

She stood before then, eyes wide and mouth agape as she struggled to speak, or at least say a simple greeting.

She finally caught her breath, and with a gulp, she spoke, "Hi, my name's Loren…Loren Hawkins…" she smiled weakly.

Rico stood dumb-founded as he stared at the female penguin in front of him. She wore a velvet hair tie which held her long hair up into a ponytail. Her feathers were bluer than usual, she seemed simple. Just a common female. Nothing special.

"Y-You're a…_girl_?!" Skipper asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah…why?" Loren asked, puzzled.

"Ok, this must be some kind of mistake!" Skipper flailed his wings in the air, waving them as he paced back and forth, making Loren slightly flinch.

Kowalski nervously couched and stepped in front of Skipper. "I-I'm so sorry, Loren is it? What he actually meant was, hello and welcome to the Central Park Zoo!"

"Oh…erm…thanks?..." Loren responded awkwardly as she looked to the tallest penguin in the group.

"Oh, Um, my name is Kowalski, his name as Skipper, that's Rico, and this is Private." Kowalski conformed as he pointed to each penguin.

"Private?..." Loren asked as she stared at the youngest of the four, who was sheepishly smiling at her, as to already say, Hello!

"Erm…it's my name…miss." Private glared at her, still holding a smile on his beak.

"Oh…" Loren's eyes suddenly widened and twitched in realization as she shouted with a short squeal at the end, "OMG HE'S BRTISH, NO FREAKING WAY! AW!"

Skipper face palmed as he paced around once more. Both Rico and Kowalski chuckled as Loren grabbed Private and swung him around before coming to a stop and hugging him as tightly as she could.

Private's cheeks turned a crimson red as he looked up to the penguin hugging him.

"YOU JUST GOT A MILLION TIMES CUTER!" she squealed as she put him down, not realizing that she had accidentally pressed him against her chest.

Private just stood there, completely flushed, looking a bit pale, and eyes widened in shock. Skipper couldn't help but to chuckle along with the other two penguins as they pointed to the shaking and probably traumatized Private.

Loren still hadn't realized what she had done, and was still fan-girling about how cute Private was…

**Um…oops?…. O_O….XD Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Next chapter coming up next!...poor Private…**


	2. Horror Movie

It took almost the entire day, but in the end, they had successfully built a bunk for Loren to sleep in. It was nearly time for them to hit the hay, but on Funday, the penguins had a custom of watching movies before...usually Rico would pick them. This would mean nightmares for Private…AGAIN.

Rico chuckled as he found one titled, _'White Noise'_ and flashed a grin as he let the others take a look. The picture was of a man, who had been blurred, and was screaming as blood dripped all over him.

Private gulped and backed away as his eyes widened.

Loren couldn't contain her laughter as she clutched her stomach. She then noticed the puzzled glares the guys were giving her as she dried a tear away from her eye.

Still snickering, she spoke, "I already watched that movie, and it's not even scary! Sure, there's blood, and ghosts, and death, but that's just as boring as zombies!" she continued her laughter as she rolled on the floor.

"Well then what do you think we should watch then?" Skipper asked slyly as he starred as her.

She stopped laughing and only kept on a devious grin as she went to another movie shelf and picked one out.

Atop of the cover, scrawled in dark crimson red was written, _'Drag me to hell and back'. _The picture was of –

– _**Ok people, I can describe some pretty gory things on my fan fictions, but due to this stories ratings, there's no way in HELL that I'm telling you this one and getting my ass sued! XD And don't worry, the movie wasn't THAT great. – **_

"That was the best movie ever!" Skipper chuckled as he tightened his grip on his bag of popcorn, it was pretty much the only thing that was giving him comfort after watching the violent and gory images presented to him in the movie.

Private just stood there. His face was pale, his jaw was wide open as he ran to the bathroom.

"Ooops?..." Loren sheepishly smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I think it might be time to hit the hay now. Private, stop puking and get to bed!" Skipper yelled out to the young shaking penguin who weakly stumbled out of the bathroom and fell into his bunk.

"Ok! Lights out and – what are you doing?" Skipper glared at Loren who had a strange device in her hands.

Loren smiled as she looked back at him, "This is my alarm clock, I have to get up extremely early in the morning."

"How early?"

"4:00 am."

"To do what?"

"Women things, like –"

"Never mind." Skipper walked to his bunk.

Loren rolled her eyes and soon after closed them for a goodnights rest before –

'_Sniffle, sniffle, sniffle.'_

She heard it echo from right beneath her bunk, so she locked her webbed feet to the edge of her bunk a flipped herself far enough to see who was crying, it was Private.

"Um…hey there…um…why are crying?" Loren whispered in a, soft motherly tone as she looked to the youth. She smiled warmly.

"I-I'm afraid I'll have a nightmare again…" he responded quietly as a small tear made its way to his cheek and slid down onto the concrete he was sitting on. In his flippers was a big fluffy pillow, he clutched in tightly to his chest like a child would do to a teddy bear.

Loren's smile quickly faded into a frown. She felt guilty. "Private…don't fear your dreams, they're just dreams, they can't really happen, and even if they do, you have penguins who will protect you, and love you dearly…so please, get some sleep…I'm sorry for picking that movie…don't worry…as long as I'm here, nothing will harm you…you're too adorable for that!" Loren smiled.

Private did as well, "Thank you, Miss Loren."

"Please, just call me Loren." She patted his head, still upside down.

"R-Right, Loren…" Private looked up at her.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my younger brother, Justin…he's about your age. But he's not British!" Loren chuckled as she spoke again, "Well, goodnight Private, sleep well." She smiled as she flipped herself back up and closed her eyes.

"Good mi – Loren." Private corrected himself before lying down, and drifting off to a calm sleep, this time, completely unaware of his nightmares, knowing that above him, there was someone to protect him…

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 2 everyone! I hope you liked it! AND NO. This IS NOT Loren/Private if any of you thought about it, this is a motherly sister thing! XD (just saying this for all the rabid Private fan girls so they won't find me and Loren and kill us!) **


	3. Silence

The penguins awoke to the familiar aroma of fried fish as it hit their nostrils. They each got up, dazed as to why music boomed through the air and bounced off the walls of their HQ. The noise and racket seemed to have been coming from the kitchen. Skipper approached the room cautiously with his teammates not too far behind. He inched himself near the doorknob until he was close enough to reach out and twist it open.

They were welcomed and drawn in by the scent of breakfast again as they practically floated into the room.

Loren had completely redecorated the kitchen (that they forgot existed since they usually just let Rico cut up some fish at the table) she had fixed the lighting, draped curtains over the small windowsill, and dusted the table and counter so they would now be able to sit.

"What is this?!" Skipper asked as he gave a sharp glare to the blue-feathered penguin who was wearing a chef's hat and an apron.

She turned around as she blushed and took off the hat.

"Oh! Well, back at the Bronx zoo, I used to get up early to clean up decorate, and cook. And don't worry I didn't touch any of your things…except the kitchen…but you should be thanking me…it was really dirty, but I fixed it! Sorry if it's too girly but I couldn't cook things in THAT atmosphere! I made fish pie, anyone want some?" Loren smiled as she held up an apple pie with a fish head sticking out of it, a most favored snack for a penguin.

"Well still, there's no reason to – oh! I call first slice!" Skipper raised his flipper in the air, now grinning.

"Dibs on third slice!" Kowalski raises his flipper as well along with Private.

"I call third!" he yelled.

Everyone seemed to want some of Loren's pie but Rico, who just simply stayed quiet.

Actually, Loren hadn't even heard him speak yet…she was very curious on this matter…

As Skipper, Kowalski, and Private enjoyed the pie in the other room, Loren had stayed behind to clean up, along with Rico, who had graciously volunteered, still somehow remaining silent.

Loren took the opportunity and tried to start a conversation with the seemingly shy bird.

"So, Rico, what's up?" she asked casually as she looked up to the taller penguin who had abruptly stopped working and looked up, starring at nothing. He looked nervous and he shrugged and continued on with his previous work cleaning.

"Well, you seem so quiet…i-is it something I did?" she asked as she stared at him.

His eyes widened as he looked at her and shook his head 'no'.

"So...you usually don't talk?..." Loren asked as she placed the now clean dishes in their proper drawer, still looking at Rico.

He gulped before responding, "I-I…" he sighed before looking numbly at the ground and speaking, "I o speek…(I do speak…)"

Loren was quiet shocked. She hadn't expected such a raspy voice. Honestly, she thought it was pretty cool. Thought she couldn't quite make out what he had just said, but it sounded a tad like, "I do speak".

"Well, ok then…were you just shy then?..." she asked a bit timidly as she took a small step back.

He shook his head no as he kept his glare to the ground.

"W-Were you afraid that I wasn't going to like…your voice?..."

He plainly nodded his head up and down slowly.

"W-Well, I do like it! I-It sound pretty cool actually! Yeah! It sounds cool!" she smiled, making the slumped bird in front her smile as well as he straightened himself out and walked along side with Loren.

On their way out, Loren played with his right flipper before being able to grasp onto it.

Rico blushed as he looked at her, now with large blue eyes. Loren looked back down, still smiling.

She thought it was sweet. Sweet that Rico planned not to ever speak again, just because he feared her opinion on his cool voice. (Oops, I mean EPIC voice! XD)

As they walked into the room, where the guys had finished their breakfast, they let go of each other's flippers.

Ok, time to go topside for some training, Rico, I'm going to need five bowling pins and a stick of dynamite!" Skipper commanded.

Rico, now starting to look a bit nervous, hacked up the items, one by one. His glare switched to Loren as she just stared down at the items he had regurgitated.

Shocked and wide eyed she stumbled back a bit, she then stared at the rest of the guys before finally speaking, "What…was…THAT." she asked as she glared up and down at Rico, who's expression grew sadder and sadder after each glare.

"Oh…yeah, we forgot to mention that he could do that…" Kowalski rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he smiled.

"Oh…um...well…I'm good, I'm good – you know what, I'm good with that…not gonna…you know…freak out or anything…it's uh…normal…just…wait right here for a sec…" Loren put on an obviously fake smile before dashing to the bathroom and screaming, still audible for others, "OH MY GOSH, HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE, MY WHOLE BRAIN IS CRYING, AH!"

Rico and the other's shared a laugh as they heard her rant on and on by herself…


	4. Intermission 1

Loren paced back and forth through the HQ, _"How was that even POSSIBLE?!" _she thought, remembering how Rico had regurgitated all those items.

Private came in, taping her on the shoulder, breaking her out of concentration.

Loren looked down, her puzzled face soon became a smile as she looked to the smaller penguin.

"Um…Loren…thank you for all the kind words you said to me last night…they were really helpful." Private smiled as he waddled off. He didn't realize how wrong his statement sounded.

Skipper had heard the whole thing and had spit out his regular dose of coffee he had been drinking. He shot a glare at Loren.

Loren blushed as her eyes widened. She looked back to Private, who just sat in front of the TV, watching some multi-colored ponies, so called 'Lunicorns' innocently.

Loren decided to have some fun with this situation as she looked back at Skipper, then to Private, and spoke, "Yeah, you're welcome Private! We should do it again sometime! Don't think?" she grinned.

"Oh, sure!" Private chimed as he looked back at her.

Loren smirked as she heard a loud thud echo from behind her…a certain leader had fainted…

**XD These are going to be like little funny intermissions or jokes along the story! I hope you liked this! :)**


	5. Sun and the Moon

The sun was lowering, as the day grew hazy and flew away, all memories of the day had drifted off to sleep, as did Loren, before, _Tap, tap, tap._

Loren opened one eyes drowsily and sat up and she rubbed it, trying to wake herself up a bit. She starred down at the little penguin, who was wide eyed and smiling at her.

She couldn't help but to grin at this expression, he was just so innocent and reminded her so much of her little brother back at home…where he belonged.

"What's up, Private?" Loren asked in a whisper.

Before he could utter a single peep, thunder and lightning boomed outdoors, sending Private jumping in the air like a cat.

Loren had caught him just in time and placed him in her bunk, so he could sit right besides her. He was now trembling with fear.

"Oh, are you afraid of the little old storm?" she couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her beak at that moment.

"N-no…I'm not!" Private argued as he put on a brave face. Just as he spoke another flash of thunder struck. This made Loren jump as well. She looked around, Private was nowhere to be seen, that was stran- Loren smiled warmly as she saw that under her cover lay a shivering lump with a puffy tail sticking out.

She turned around and got the same position, now right next to Private under the sheets.

"Private, it's ok to say you're afraid, you know." She spoke in a more motherly tone. Private just nodded before letting a sob out of his small beak.

"There, there, Private, the storm IS scary, but it won't hurt you." Loren smiled.

Private just clutched onto the bed sheets even tighter than before. As he hiccupped.

"Ok, come with me," Loren began, still whispering as she grabbed Private softly by the flipper and pulled him out of bed, carrying him, almost like a baby, before putting him down as she continued on her way with Private still grasping her flipper behind her.

Once she arrived at the kitchen, she gently placed Private on one of the stools and proceeded on to the window curtains, which she yanked back, letting the beautiful streak of moonlight shine through the kitchen, illuminating it almost completely as Private looked around him.

The millions of tiny shadows coming from the rain droplets. He took the time to listen to the storm as it went on. He realized that every thunder clap had its own unique beat to it. He liked it.

Loren had sat on the stool next to him, talking to him about all the many different stars there were, what each of them meant, and what they all made once connected to each other. Private's favorite was the big dipper. It sounded the easiest to pronounce and the easiest to spot and recognize.

Loren continued on and on about the moon and the sun, and soon drifted off to telling a few legends she had made up along the way. Like how the sun had agreed to let the moon block it for a time so that the moon wouldn't feel so left out.

After telling him the story of how each star has its own unique places in the galaxy, she had turned to see him sleeping as he leaned on her shoulder, breathing smoothly, not even a snore…

Loren placed him over her shoulder like she had before, cradling him like an infant, as she walked over to his bunk, she lightly placed him on his bunk and wrapped him in his blanket, she also had taken the liberty to place his favorite pony doll in his hands, "Princess Self-Respectra" was she so called?

"Goodnight, Private." She smiled as she lay down in her own bunk, listening to the sound of the alarm clock as she slowly fell asleep…Hey, WAIT A MINUTE!

Loren groaned as she placed her pillow over her head, soon right after sighing as she got up without a single wink of sleep…

**A/N: This is how I wake on Mondays! XD Poor Loren, well, next chapter's coming soon, I hope you liked this chapter! :)**


	6. Challenge Accepted

Loren started off her day like any other. Making breakfast for her and the guys, and cleaning up the lair. She was careful not to break anything or misplace it, Skipper was already on her case as an undercover agent working a fish called !

Out of nowhere, in some other part of the city, Blowhole perked his head up and yelled, "DOLPHIN!" as if he knew what Loren had thought miles away.

After that, she woke the guys up. They ate, and then went topside for some training. Whatever that was anyways.

She had also went topside for a swim, when –

"Hello silly penguin! I hear you have some female company who has not yet met da king!"

Skipper faceflippered, and Rico pulled Loren behind him. She blushed before looking over his shoulder at a bouncing lemur with a crown atop his head.

He hopped over the fence and Looked behind Rico.

"Hello silly female penguin!" Julian greeted as he starred at her, laughing for seemingly no reason in particular.

She stepped out from behind Rico as she stared at the taller lemur king in all his 'glory'.

"Um…hi?" she responded, confused as to why he was wearing the crown.

"My name, is Julian, and who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Loren…are you supposed to be a king or something?" she asked, puzzled.

"Uh, duh! Of course I am! Hey, me and my royal subjects are having a dancy party tonight, would you like to come?" Julian asked, as he wrapped his tail around her.

Rico snarled as Julian backed down.

"A party?! That sounds AWESOME! Of course I wanna come! Who wouldn't?!" Loren jumped up and down with Julian in excitement.

Skipper raised his wing plainly as he spoke, "Uh, we wouldn't!"

"Oh, come on! Loren flailed. She then smirked. "What, you afraid that while I'm gone, you'll turn the ven into a death machine, and the sink into a fiery pit of destruction?"

Skipper's eyes widened, then narrowed as he responded, "Of course not! We could handle that! We could handle it all!"

"Is there a bet in place here?" she got closer to them as she awaited another response.

"In meme terms, challenge accepted." Kowalski smirked.

"Good, so, all you have to do, is; wake up at 4 am, cook breakfast, clean the dishes, read the last chapter of 'Love Colors.' A novel I'm currently reading, and clean the entire HQ. Oh, and when you wash the dishes, make sure the waters room temperature, yet slightly over cold, but don't go too much over cold, then, set it to warm, yet not too warm for rinsing, and then wipe then dry with napkins, not towels, those leave residue, which is gross." Loren gasped before chiming in, "Good luck!"

The penguins bottom jaws hung open. Their eyes wide with shock. They had to do all that?!** (teehee, the answer is, yes! ^^) **

Julian laughed even more with Loren as he dragged her to his habitat yelling, "Come! You must meet my royal servants, Maurice and Mort! They're pretty boring, but you can use Mort as a chair! You must help us prepare my royal habitat for the boogying!" he laughed once again as he placed an arm over her shoulder.

Rico growled as he grinded his beak in jealousy…


	7. Intermission 2

"Uh, Skipper…you forgot one fact….it's the fact that I CAN'T READ!" Kowalski shouted as he struggled to read the squiggles on the page of the novel.

"Then try harder!" Skipper yelled as he attempted to battle with his failed attempt at creating breakfast. It looked like a squid popping out of the oven…oh wait, it was.

"Isn't there just a 'wash' button?!" Private yelled over Rico's screaming as he desperately tried to escape the dish washer he was stuck in.

Rico could hear nothing but the chainsaw that was progressing towards him.

Loren walked in, completely unaware of the situation that was unfolding in the HQ. She gasped, then soon after screamed, "WHAT THE HELL, I WAS ONLY GONE FOR ONE DAY!"

She ran into the kitchen and opened the slowly flooding dishwasher as she took the shivering private out and propped him up against the wall, as if he were an ornament.

She then grabbed a broom and wacked at the 'breakfast' that Skipper had prepared until it was nothing but green mush.

She ran into the middle of the HQ as she untied Rico and struggled to turn off the chainsaw.

Afterwards, she grabbed the book Kowalski was trying to read and said, "They lived happily ever after THE END!" as she proceeded to smash the book closed. Each of the penguins looked up at her in awe as they saw everything she fixed.

"DONE." Loren yelled out as she collapsed from exhaustion, panting.

"Ok…now who wants breakfast?" she smiled as she dusted herself off.

"I've seen enough of it." Skipper spoke plainly as he threw a burnt spatula onto the ground…


	8. WHAT!

Private was grateful to have Loren there, she was like another sister – considering he already had one.

He was watching the lunacorn with Loren alongside her. She wasn't like the rest of his teammates. She didn't call the show lame, or pretend to like it. She looked like she was genuinely interested.

Just as Loren was about to ask who prince shares-a lot was, a knock at the door was heard.

"Oh, that must by my sister." Private got up as he opened the hatch, letting in another penguin, one that Loren hadn't met yet.

She was about Rico's height. She wore a turquoise hat backwards on her head, and her eyes were green. She placed her flipper on her hip as she looked to Loren.

"What…?" Loren said out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Victoria was wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"What!"

"Who the heck are you?!"

"….WHAT?!"

This went on for a while until Skipper finally cared enough to answer their questions.

He sighed before he spoke, "Victoria, this is Loren, a new transfer, Loren, this is Victoria, Private's older sister."

"Oh…nice to meet you!" Loren smiled as she held out her flipper. She frowned as all Victoria did in response was waddle away to the fridge.

"So, Victoria, how was your stay Marlene's place?" Kowalski asked as he smiled.

"Eh…" was all Victoria said as she grabbed a fish from the fridge and proceeded.

Victoria wasn't so comfortable around this stranger. Plus, she looked WAY too uptight.

Loren wasn't liking the sudden appearance of this other penguin called 'Victoria', she seemed like a total jerk.

Little did they know that they would become the best of friends…


End file.
